1. Field of the Invention
The present system relates to a mechanism for donning and/or removal of footwear to and from a user. In particular, this system provides for a donning and/or removal mechanism for footwear to be used by users who are incapable of leaning over or bending to the side for donning and/or removal of footwear. Still further, the subject system relates to devices for permitting physically limited persons to don/remove footwear.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous systems and assemblies have been provided for assisting obese, arthritic, and persons with limited physical capabilities in donning and removal of footwear.
Many of the prior art systems use what is commonly termed a sock caddy, slide member, trough, or shell to hold the footwear open in a position to accept the foot of a user.
Users with limited flexibility may find it difficult to use flexible lines, cords, straps, fabric tapes, or other pliant materials to act as a guide in removal/donning of footwear. The present system obviates the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a system which is completely open and allows a person to insert his/her foot into the footwear without the necessity of bending and/or leaning.
Known prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,356,735; 7,070,074; Publication #2004/0104254; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,154; Publication #2009/0120975; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,102,262; 5,632,424; 5,799,844; 6,056,171; 6,932,252; 7,699,195; 7,975,886; 8,083,110; 8,393,503; 8,528,796; Publications #2007/0062986; and, #2007/0145086.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,735 relies upon an open-tube shaped device which is electronically controlled to facilitate hosiery donning and removal. The complex nature of the electronic elements make the device prone to malfunction and also a higher likelihood of needing to replace parts on a frequent basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,074 is directed to a hosiery donning aid equipped with independent handles to ease the process of donning hosiery for certain individuals with limited dexterity. Specifically, the handles are intended to provide a means by which users can steady themselves during hosiery donning. The reference provides a guiding and support surface for, in particular, the user's leg and heel but does not provide for a guide passageway which is contoured to also accommodate the bottom portion of a user's foot. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,074 fails to provide for a platform which helps to structurally reinforce the L-shaped open passageway of the subject device. Indeed, the device is intended to be able to be shipped and assembled easily which limits some of the structural integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,110 is directed to an aid for pulling on stockings, and in particular, compression stockings. The device includes a substantially C-shaped base frame and a pair of spaced handles which provide a gripping surface for the user as he or she is donning their stockings.
U.S. Publication #2004/0104254 is directed to a device for facilitating donning a sock on a foot wherein the sock received a movable frame which is swingingly attached to a stationary frame. Such structural configuration limits the stability of the device and the connectivity of elements that are movable with respect to one another creates a greater likelihood of elements being damaged and needing to be replaced.
The footwear donning assist assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,154 includes a foot support member hingedly attached to a T-shaped base member at a first end and supported by a foot support mount 19 at a second end whereby the foot support member takes on an upwardly slanted configuration with respect to the base member. A sleeve-like foot receiving member attached to the foot support member thereby adopts the same slanted configuration. While effectively enabling donning onto a portion of the user's foot, the assembly does not contain any portion which is configured to accommodate the leg of a user and therefore the overall device is lacking in structural rigidity and integrity.
U.S. Publication #2009/0120975 is directed to and aid for putting on socks which includes a base member attached to a three legged support unit whereby the base extends behind the legs to create an acute angle therebetween. The device does not include any element which provides structural support or guidance to a user's food once it has been inserted into the hosiery. In other words, there is nothing to support the heel and sole portion of a user's foot.
The sock donning device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,262 relies upon a roller and hoop assembly to hold an upper portion of a sock open as a user inserts his or her foot. The device lacks elements which provide structural rigidity or support to a user's foot or leg portion during the donning/removal process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,424 is directed to a sock donning assist device which helps a caretaker to put a sock onto a disabled person. The device defines an L-shaped configuration including a substantially vertically-oriented portion for retaining a sock during donning. A horizontally-oriented portion extends from the vertically-oriented portion and provides a gripping space for the caretaker user during sock donning. This device was specifically designed to make it easy for a person to help a disabled individual, and therefore the device is not conducive for use by a disabled individual or person of limited dexterity on their own.
The sock applying aids of U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,844 include a wire frame having a U-shaped portion leading to a pair of projecting free arms and the wire frame is covered with an outer covering. The material of the outer covering forms a channel with side walls for receiving the open end portion of a sock. A user then inserts his or her foot into the open end portion and by pulling on a strap attached to the sock aid frame, the user's sock can be released from the frame-donned onto the user's foot. Yet the dexterity necessary to effectively utilize the straps may be difficult for certain individuals.
The sock donning aid of U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,171 and the sock donning device of U.S. Publication #2007/0062986 both adopt a simple structural configuration allowing them to function much in the same manner as a shoe horn. These devices require a notable amount of user dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,252 is directed to a device which includes a U-shaped caddy and two pivotally attached rigid elongate handles which rotate in relation to the caddy. The device does not contain any supporting element for the back of a user's leg and the rotational nature of the elongate handles presents a likelihood of parts wearing out.
The sock donning system of U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,195 utilizes a pair of grasping poles having clasps at their distal ends to assist a user with donning their socks. The poles essentially function as an extension arm to prevent a user from having to bend forward to don their socks.
The apparatus for donning and/or doffing compression garment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,886 consists of a tubular sleeve made from a sheet of flexible material. The inner and outer surfaces of the tubular sleeve have low coefficients of friction such that a user's leg can be easily slid into the tubular sleeve in contact with the inner surface and the compression garment can easily slide onto the outer surface.
The self-operated device of U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,503 assists users with putting on socks and stockings by virtue of handles linked to telescopic rods.
The sock donning appliance of U.S. Pat. No. 8,528,796 includes a telescopic pole equipped with a support bracket configured for holding a top end of a sock in an open position.
Finally, in U.S. Publication #2007/0145086, a series of tubular support and push pieces are adapted to advance a stocking onto a user's foot and leg.